Uguisu Code -Harutsugedori no Uta- (OP Mini-drama)
) |romajisongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |kanjisongtitle = OP (ミニドラマ) |englishsongtitle = OP (Mini-drama) |producer = N/A |release = March 01, 2013 |previous1 = N/A |next1 = }} Translation chirping slides open the classroom door and enters Morning! Yeah, morning. Morning. Ah, you have a bed hair, at the back of your ear. Yeah, aaa…! Yes, right there. Yeah, yeah. I’m glad that you are thankful, but… more than that, be sure to wake up fast in another five minutes. walks to his desk and sits down *sigh* Ah! That’s right rummaging his bag, looking for something Hajime, morning. This is the reference book that I told you about yesterday…… ah, he’s sleeping. Hmm….. He’s completely fast asleep huh?… *sigh* Good grief. Even though he said that he’s not a morning person and it’s hard (for him to be awake in the morning), I think it’s admirable of him to come to school punctually every day without being late. He basically doesn’t skip school and honestly, there are quite a lot of times when I think he’s pretty serious and diligent, even more than me. *sigh* However, when he feels sleepy, even if there are people around or during a class, he doesn’t care about those things and just sleep without hesitation at this very seat which is in the middle of the classroom~ *chuckles* How to say this, he’s got a lot of nerve, or strong, or more like, he does things as he pleases. As he does things without caring too much, it’s hard to give him a warning and even the teacher is smiling bitterly~ *chuckles* well, well gets up from his desk, goes to wake Hajime up Hajime, Hajime! As the homeroom is starting soon, how about waking up? *chuckles* Morning, Hajime. I guess, it’s not waking up to a refreshing morning huh? As usual, you’re not a morning person eh? Alright! Come on! Don’t sleep anymore! Wake up, wake up. Ah right, this is the reference book that I told you about yesterday. Here you go. gives the book to Hajime Don’t make that “I’ve completely forgotten” kind of face! Both Hajime and I are in third year of high school and we are also examinees preparing for the university’s entrance exam you know? Starting this year’s winter holiday, we have to pretend to look like an examinee, sitting at the desk while holding on to this kind of reference book in one hand. “Are you actually doing it?” you ask? Well, about that….. in my own way, I guess? *WHACK* O,ouch! You said I looked suspicious… How cruel Hajime, this smile of mine, is a sincere smil- *WHACK* Ouch! Ugh, I say, don’t take it out on me just because you’re sleepy! You’re so violent~ bell rings O~ops! The homeroom is starting at just the right time. Well, today let’s study hard as well. ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ of whistle, sports club activity ongoing Even though the weather is cold, the athletic club is working hard. up the papers As I ended up here, doing works as a student council officer throughout middle and high school… The option to join any after school club never came up. The thing is, it’s not like… I’m regretting about not being able to join a club… It’s just, when I think about how there’s no chance for me to join a club anymore….. Hmmm, I’ve wanted to try experiencing a club activity at least once. At the university, should I join a club or something? underclassman puts down a cup of coffee on the table Aah! Thanks…but, you don’t have to attend to me that much you know? As I’m part of the group that study at home, I’m not attending prep school. Naturally, I’m flexible with my time and it’s not like I have things to do today. If it’s just to help out an underclassman, I’ll do it anytime. Ahaha, it’s fine, really. According to the school’s system, no matter how hard the student council has worked, during this end-of-year period, the student council is fated to sort out documents. I know this from experience, so rest assured. …oh! While we’re talking, here you go! I’m done with my part! stacks up the paper Thank you for your hard work! Well then, I’ll greatfully drink this reward coffee. *drinks* Fuh~ yeah, it’s delicious. I may not be able to join a club but, I guess, to be able to boil hot water inside the school and freely drink hot coffee or tea is a special privilege that applies only for the student council. *drinks* But when it’s spring, that too… will end. I’ll say goodbye to this student council room too. In one year, I like the spring season the most. I wonder if it’s also because that it’s my name?* Usually, during this period, I just can’t help it but to look forward to and wait for spring. But, as expected, this year is a little bit…complicated? I guess? *chuckles* I feel like, I’m glad spring comes, yet I feel lonely. I want it to come quick, yet I want it to still be far. Even though when I first entered the school, I thought that graduation was a very distant thing. When the sunlight turns warmer, it’s already spring eh? Time really flies. puts down the cup ＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊ bell rings takes out his shoes from the shoe cupboard *sigh* I’m done with the helping out. I’m relieved, somehow we made it in time before the deadline. Hm? That reminds me, it seems I’ve received an email from mother at noon telling me to buy things… Umm… opens his bag, rummaging the contents cell phone, cell phone… incoming call Woops! What a timing for an incoming call. I wonder who is it? the name of the caller Hajime huh? If I’m not mistaken, didn’t he go back home as soon as the homeroom ended? Hm? I wonder what happened? Hello? Hajime? How unusual, for you to call me. Huh? King of miscellaneous knowledge? Am I…being called that way? A cat and dogs? Aah…yeah, I do keep them but, what’s going on? If you ask me whether I’m familiar with animals… Well, compared to Hajime who’d never kept a pet, I guess I’m familiar with them… Now? Right now, I’m about to leave the school… Huh? Eh? A rabbit? I- it collapsed on the roadside? Wait… a minute… sorry, I don’t get the situation you’re in… “Anyway just come” you said… In the end, it’s going to be this way huh? Ok, alright, alright, I got it. I’ll go. I’ll go at once. External links *Hikari-Kirari - Translation Category:Yayoi Haru (mini-dramas)